


Rush Minute

by raxilia_running



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School, Pre-Relationship, Shoujo-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La voce che la raggiunge ha un che di stentoreo ma Usagi, fra le prime lacrime capricciose che le offuscano la vista, riesce appena a distinguere una mano che, nel bagliore pomeridiano, si tende verso il suo viso, invitandola ad alzarsi. La afferra quasi di riflesso e la presa è salda e calda e le rimescola stranamente il sangue in petto mentre si rimette in piedi, ancora incerta sulle sue due gambe.</i><br/>Quattro diversi incontri nell'arco di un'unica primavera fanno pensare che il caso c'entri davvero poco e Usagi, che al caso non crede affatto, è pronta a lasciarsi andare a romantiche fantasie. Ma cosa succede se si scopre che il proprio principe azzurro è... una ragazza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fic quasi cinque anni fa, nel lontano Ottobre 2011, dopo aver letto il volume di "Sailor Moon" in cui Sailor Uranus rubava un bacio a Usagi e, boom, è uscita anche animata quella scena. *spara botti fuori stagione*  
> Quindi ho deciso di ripubblicare la fanfic anche su AO3, per tanti motivi: perché la HaruMichi è l'OTP e lo stesso dicasi per la MamoUsa ma la HaruSagi--- signori miei, come dissi nell'intro di questa fic su LJ, amo queste due perché sono due opposti perfetti nel loro essere femminili: la donna androgina, aggraziata come il vento, e la principessa goffa e golosa dei pastrocchi più appiccicosi. Mi piacciono i loro contrasti, mi piace il senso di protezione che in ogni caso Haruka nutre nei confronti di Usagi e mi piace il modo in cui Usagi interagisce con Haruka e Michiru una volta chiariti tutti i problemi e le distanze (che poi la guardano sempre un po' con l'occhietto da "staresti bene in una threesome con noi" o sbaglio?). E mi piaceva l'idea di vederle assieme ma in AU, perché nel canone, francamente, non ho cuore. *piange* Non si spezzano certe OTP, soprattutto se hanno avuto tutte le sfighe del mondo.  
> In realtà qui non siamo in yuri pieno, è una pre-relationship, perché mi piace indagare nel cuore di un'Usagi etero ma biconfusa. Non è detto che prima o poi (sì, dopo cinque anni, vbb) non arrivi un seguito, perché l'ho riletta e mi sono ricordata, che, sì, un seguito, anzi due, ci stavano eccome (sottotitolo: bacio, bacio, bac--- *la portano via*).  
> Vedremo.  
> Per intanto, buona lettura~  
> P.S.: la caratterizzazione è più vicina a quella imposta ai personaggi dalla serie animata degli anni Novanta. Usagi è più pasticciona e meno saggia che nel manga, ma era una scelta abbastanza obbligata visto che in AU e senza la responsabilità di dover cambiare il mondo, penso che la nostra Sailor preferita si sarebbe presa più tempo prima di maturare un po' di consapevolezze. E poi, andiamo, ha appena quindici anni, che si goda la vita!

_Peaches living in niches_  
_Digging the scene like beautiful cliches_  
_From these shapes of a gangster lean_  
_Ignoring wars on gasoline_

La prima volta che Usagi incontra Haruka la primavera imperversa fra i prati, facendo traboccare persino i boccioli più verdi e duri di una vitalità tanto violenta e prepotente, che anche i ciliegi nel cortile della scuola si accendono di un rosa che vira quasi al rosso.

La bionda e goffa liceale non ha né il tempo né la voglia di soffermarsi su un particolare tanto secondario, occupata com’è a tormentare dolcemente la sua compagna, seduta contro il tronco di uno dei suddetti alberi con la lunga gonna beige che si apre quasi completamente sul manto erboso.

«Oh, Mako-chan, l’inarizushi era buonissimo! Perché non ne hai fatto un po’ di più?!» pigola Usagi, sollevando fra le bacchette una lunga alga verdastra e osservandola con un certo disgusto.

«Perché sei a dieta, Usa-chan, me l’hai detto proprio tu di evitare i fritti!» replica tranquilla Makoto, abituata com’è ai capricci infantili dell’amica, che accoglie quasi sempre con l’incrollabile pazienza di una madre, più che di una compagna di classe.

«L-l’ho detto davvero?!» ribatte la ragazzina con voce quasi stridula, tornando a fissare le verdure che la occhieggiano dal bentō. È un vero peccato non consumarlo subito, ben conoscendo l’impegno che l’amica ci ha messo nel cucinarlo, ma Usagi è quasi tentata di prodursi in uno dei suoi atteggiamenti da “gran cafona” – come li definisce quella vipera di Rei! – e stra-pregare Makoto di cederle la sua porzione di inarizushi.

«Senti, Mako-chan…» esordisce timidamente, già preparandosi a sfoderare il suo sguardo da bambina smarrita, ma tutta la sua attenzione viene catturata dal vociare improvviso che si leva poco lontano, giusto dietro l’angolo dell’edificio in cui si sono andate a rifugiare.

«Cos’è questo fracasso in cortile? Una rissa?».

Usagi volta la testa e anche lo sguardo castano di Makoto segue il suo, andandosi a scontrare con la parete bianca che ostacola la visuale di entrambe.

«No, sembrerebbe che… stiano inseguendo qualcuno!» esclama la ragazza perplessa, distinguendo chiaramente una ridda di voci che pregano una persona di restare in loro compagnia.

«Magari una stella del cinema è venuta in visita alla nostra scuola!» replica prontamente la bionda, sollevandosi sulle punte mentre il suo volto si accende di una luce sognante, il cervello che è già volato lontano sull’onda di una fantasia fin troppo spiccata.

Makoto reprime a stento una grossa risata di fronte a quell’espressione. Usagi è sempre rimasta un po’ bambina, negli atteggiamenti infantili così come nella capacità che sembra avere solo lei di perdersi totalmente nei suoi sogni, che paiono assurdi ma che sa inseguire con testarda convinzione. E non c’è dubbio che uno di questi – forse quello a cui tiene di più – sia trovare il fantomatico principe azzurro di cui tanto favoleggia ogni volta che un bel tipo le capita a tiro.

«Ma no! Stamattina è arrivato un nuovo ragazzo a scuola. Ne parlavano tutti nei corridoi, non hai sentito? Pare che sia molto carino!» ammicca con fare complice, lasciandosi scappare un luccichio colpevole nello sguardo, che rivela un’altrettanto spiccata tendenza a invaghirsi all’istante.  

Usagi tiene il bentō con una mano, picchiandosi la fronte con quella libera, mentre si maledice per essere sempre così ritardataria. Perdersi un evento così raro come l’arrivo di un nuovo compagno di scuola – un ragazzo carino, poi! – è davvero imperdonabile da parte sua.

Si promette – promessa da marinaio, la sua – che dal mattino successivo in poi si sveglierà presto e sarà la prima ad arrivare in classe e comincia a indietreggiare senza neanche accorgersene, seguendo il filo invisibile e un po’ contorto dei suoi pensieri sconclusionati. È così che il richiamo di Makoto le giunge ovattato e indistinto e si volta, in una piroetta che le solleva l’orlo della gonna blu, troppo tardi, finendo a sbattere dritto dritto contro un ostacolo apparso inaspettatamente nel suo campo d’azione.

Finisce a terra, sbattendo dolorosamente col sedere e impolverandosi tutta la divisa, mentre un «ahia» per nulla dissimulato le scappa dalle labbra tremanti. Usagi è già pronta a scoppiare in un pianto disperato contro l’incauto che ha osato farla cadere: poco importa se era lei a non guardare dove metteva i piedi, il bentō di Mako-chan è rotolato miseramente fra gli steli d’erba dell’aiuola e lei teme di essersi anche sbucciata un ginocchio, tu guarda un po’.

«Ti ho fatto male?».

La voce che la raggiunge ha un che di stentoreo ma Usagi, fra le prime lacrime capricciose che le offuscano la vista, riesce appena a distinguere una mano che, nel bagliore pomeridiano, si tende verso il suo viso, invitandola ad alzarsi. La afferra quasi di riflesso e la presa è salda e calda e le rimescola stranamente il sangue in petto, mentre si rimette in piedi ancora incerta sulle sue due gambe.

«Un… un po’…» ammette in un pigolio, strisciando il polso contro l’angolo dell’occhio destro, mentre prova a mettere a fuoco la figura che ha davanti, ma tutto ciò che vede è il collo liscio e diritto di qualcuno molto più alto di lei.

«Sta’ più attenta, la prossima volta! Le testoline buffe come te non devono girarsi senza guardare: se cadono, si rompono!».

Usagi è lì lì per protestare e rimarcare che: punto primo, lei non è una testolina buffa; punto secondo, non si rompe certo per una botta o due, al massimo le resta qualche brutto livido.

Le parole per ribattere le restano tutte in gola, però, quando solleva la testa e i suoi grandi occhi azzurri mettono finalmente a fuoco le sembianze di chi tanto incomodo le ha appena provocato. Ha i capelli biondi, un po’ più scuri dei suoi, e due severi occhi blu che la squadrano con un certo, irritante divertimento. I lineamenti del suo volto sono affilati e spigolosi e Usagi è sicura di non aver mai visto quel tipo nei corridoi della sua scuola, perché le sarebbe ben difficile dimenticare un ragazzo così affascinante.

Non ci vuole tanto per soffermarsi sulla divisa che porta, completamente diversa da quella che indossano gli altri ragazzi, e capire che dev’essere nuovo di lì, anzi. Deve essere il nuovo arrivato di cui Makoto le parlava poco prima.

Non le resta, tuttavia, il tempo per chiederglielo e avere conferma di quel sospetto. Lui torna a voltarsi e sbuffa verso il rumore di piedi che scalpicciano nella loro direzione.

«Ah! Devono avermi già avvistato! Ci vediamo, testolina buffa, e chiudi la bocca o entreranno le mosche!» scherza, scompigliandole i capelli in una carezza accennata, per poi scomparire rapidamente dietro l’angolo.

«N… non sono una… testolina buffa, mi hai capito!?».

La replica di Usagi giunge troppo tardi perché il ragazzo possa sentirla e a lei non resta altro che raccogliere la scatolina del bentō e porgerla a Makoto con aria dispiaciuta.

La prima volta che Usagi incontra Haruka, tutto ciò che le resta di lei è la sensazione lieve delle sue dita che le accarezzano i capelli, schiudendole in cuore la certezza che il suo principe azzurro esiste ed è ancora più bello di come lo aveva immaginato.

―

La seconda volta che Haruka e Usagi s’incontrano, la primavera volteggia in un turbine di petali rosa e fa picchiare il sole sulle loro teste con più violenza del necessario.

«Fa troppo caldo! Ma come fa Mako-chan ad allenarsi con questo tempo?!» borbotta fra sé e sé Usagi, sventagliandosi istericamente con un foglio recuperato pochi minuti prima dalla cartella.

Al suo fianco Ami Mizuno si limita ad annuire sovrappensiero, immersa com’è nello studio di una complessa equazione.

«E come fai a studiare tu con questo caldo, Ami-chan!? Uffa, siete dei mostri, non è normale!» continua a lamentarsi, sventolando con più forza e guadagnandosi finalmente un briciolo d’attenzione da parte dell’amica.

«È soltanto questione di concentrazione, Usagi. Anche tu potresti riuscirci, se imparassi a sopportare meglio il caldo. E non dovresti stropicciare così i compiti d’inglese, li rovinerai!» soggiunge Ami con preoccupazione, indicando il ventaglio improvvisato della compagna.

Usagi sbuffa e mette su la sua miglior espressione imbronciata, però alla fine ripiega davvero il foglio e lo ficca malamente in cartella. Stima molto l’intelligenza della sua compagna di classe e sa che, quando le consiglia qualcosa con quel tono, lo fa per il suo bene, anche se a volte Ami ha decisamente la testa _troppo sulle spalle_!

«Uffa!».

Sbuffa sconfitta, incassando la testa fra le spalle e schiaffeggiandosi le ginocchia più volte mentre lo sguardo vaga sulla pista del campetto, dove i vari club della scuola si allenano. Makoto è stata incastrata da quello di atletica e le amiche hanno deciso di aspettarla, prima di dirigersi al centro e fermarsi a bere un frappé da qualche parte.

Usagi trova che l’amica sia davvero fortissima: nessuno sa lanciare il giavellotto meglio di lei ma in quel momento sta ricevendo istruzioni ed è ferma. Così il suo sguardo annoiato vaga più lontano, andandosi alla fine a soffermare lì dove si stanno allenando i corridori, provando il passaggio del testimone per le gare che si terranno da lì a poche settimane.

Sobbalza violentemente quando scorge una testa di familiarissimi capelli biondi e, tanto per complicare le cose, il suo stomaco fa un bel balzo carpiato all’indietro, salendole fino al sommo della gola.

“ _È_ _lui!_ ” le grida una voce nella testa e Usagi fa per alzarsi, avvicinandosi alla recinzione che separa le gradinate dal campo per osservare meglio l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni. Lo squadra qualche istante di più ed è allora che realizza che si tratta di una femmina e non può certo essere il bel ragazzo senza nome contro cui si è scontrata appena due settimane prima.

Tuttavia la somiglianza è impressionante, tanto che Usagi si convince che dev’essere sua sorella gemella. Non tutto è perduto, può provare a farsela amica e carpirle qualche succosa informazione sul suo misterioso fratellino, pensa appoggiandosi pesantemente alla recinzione con un’espressione furbetta.

Le sfreccia davanti, correndo con la leggerezza di una folata di vento e Usagi s’incanta ad ammirare le sue falcate rapide, il modo in cui sembra non stia compiendo alcuno sforzo ma si lasci semplicemente portare dalla brezza che spazza il terreno polveroso, e lo stomaco si torce di nuovo dolorosamente.

È strano che reagisca così di fronte a una ragazza ma, probabilmente, la colpa è della spaventosa somiglianza con il ragazzo sconosciuto.

Fortuna vuole che si fermi a pochi passi da lei per riprendere fiato e Usagi si sporge un po’ di più contro la rete metallica, premendoci praticamente la faccia nel tentativo di indovinare il cognome scritto sulla pettorina che la ragazza indossa, né si cura del modo in cui i fili di ferro le stanno lasciando un bel segno sulla guancia e sulla punta del naso.

«Te… n… nō… Ha… ru… ka…» sillaba lentamente ma a voce più alta di quanto non vorrebbe, tanto che l’atleta la sente e si volta. A quel punto Usagi stringe le labbra, meditando confusamente una scusa per averla richiamata a quel modo ma la ragazza le rivolge uno strano sorriso e si avvicina rapida alla recinzione.

«Sei venuta a fare il tifo, testolina buffa?».

«Io non sono una test…».

Ancora una volta le parole le muoiono in gola, mentre Usagi realizza che quella Tennō ha la stessa, identica voce profonda del bel nuovo arrivato e usa i suoi stessi identici soprannomi.

«Tu!» è l’unica parola che riesce a bisbigliare incredula, mentre una parte di lei si sente tremendamente stupida ad aver scambiato così precipitosamente una ragazza per un maschio; l’altra, per sua immensa vergogna, pensa che, nonostante quella rivelazione, la nuova arrivata resti comunque davvero molto bella.

«Oh, ti ricordi ancora di me? Devo presumere di aver fatto colpo?».

La voce profonda della ragazza – stentorea e così poco femminile – si prende gioco del suo imbarazzo e Usagi non può fare a meno di arrossire, cercando di dissimulare il tutto con un’esclamazione sufficientemente piccata, peccato che siano solo balbettii incoerenti quelli che saltano via a fatica dalle labbra inaridite dalla sete e dall’ansia.

«No che non… cioè lo avresti se tu… Non puoi essere tu! Perché tu sei una lei e lui… lui era lui!».

Usagi scuote più volte la testa e i suoi codini volteggiano buffamente nell’aria, fino a frustarle il viso e farle lacrimare gli occhi. Si porta le mani al naso, mentre trattiene un singhiozzo traditore, ma la risata piena e divertita di Haruka la costringe a riportare rapidamente l’attenzione su di lei.

«Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto continuare la conversazione con te, sei così buffa! Però l’allenatore mi sta chiamando e non posso farlo aspettare. Sai, è un terribile borbottone rompiscatole! Aspettami dopo gli allenamenti, così potrai mostrarmi qualche altro numero comico della tua testolina buffa!».

La parlata della ragazza, così mascolina e asciutta eppure così _leggera_ , è sciolta e fluente come il suo modo di correre e, proprio come quest’ultimo, assomiglia a una folata di vento che pare sfiorare il volto di Usagi in una carezza che non può avvertire per davvero.

Haruka suggella il tutto con un occhiolino irriverente, prima di voltarsi e attraversare in pochi istanti metà del campo. Si lascia alle spalle un’Usagi alquanto confusa e arrabbiata, che non l’aspetta dopo gli allenamenti, un po’ per ripicca e un po’ perché le sembra ancora troppo strano tribolare così per una… ragazza.

La seconda volta che Haruka e Usagi s’incontrano, il tepore della primavera dà facilmente alla testa come un bicchiere troppo colmo di sakè caldo e Usagi, per la prima volta in vita sua, si chiede se al mondo possano esistere anche le principesse azzurre.

―

La terza volta che Haruka e Usagi s’incontrano il cielo è grigio e l’aria è ancora satura di una pioggia che ha appena smesso di cadere un po’ ovunque.

Haruka sta passeggiando indolentemente, le mani ficcate in tasca e lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. Non osserva nulla di preciso, intenta ad ascoltare le confidenze dell’avvenente amica dagli ondeggianti capelli verdi al suo fianco.

«E così gli ho regalato un biglietto per il concerto di Sabato. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia… impagabile!».

«Scommetto che aveva la solita espressione da pesce lesso. Sul serio, Michiru, non so proprio come faccia a piacerti!».

La sua voce calma e controllata detta il ritmo del loro passo, tanto che quando la bionda rallenta all’improvviso, l’amica si accorge che qualcosa deve averla distratta, perché sta guardando fisso oltre una vetrina senza profferire parola alcuna.

«Che c’è?» la interroga, chinandosi in avanti incuriosita e leggendo l’insegna che troneggia sopra le loro teste.

«Voglia di una partitina?».

È il collegamento che le viene più spontaneo fare nell’istante in cui si accorge che Haruka sta cercando di scavalcare il proprio riflesso per scrutare meglio l’interno della sala giochi del Crown ma la ragazza non coglie il suo tono ironico e si limita a scuotere la testa sovrappensiero.

«No, è solo che… mi è parso di vedere una _testolina_ familiare, lì dentro…».

«Una “testolina buffa”, magari?» la incalza Michiru e un piccolo sorriso complice le incurva le labbra piene, mentre assesta una gomitata all’amica.

Haruka neanche si volta, non lo vede ma semplicemente _sente_ quel sorriso e replica con una smorfia a metà fra lo scocciato e il divertito.

«Michiru, sei passata direttamente alla lettura del pensiero, ormai!».

Taglia corto ed è lì lì per riprendere la passeggiata, quando il baluginare di un paio di codini biondi s’imprime chiaramente sulla retina. Non è un riflesso, l’ha vista per davvero e Michiru deve averla vista anche lei, perché non aspetta nemmeno un suo cenno ma si avvicina semplicemente alla porta a vetri scorrevole e le fa un gesto con la mano, cedendole il primo passo all’interno della sala giochi.

«Su, dai, sono curiosa di vederla più da vicino, perché non me la presenti?».

L’amica le fa l’occhiolino e Haruka è così impegnata a scrutare l’interno del locale che quasi crede alla serietà delle sue parole.

«Non so neanche il suo nom… Michiru, mi stai prendendo in giro, non è così?».

«Non oserei mai!».

La risata calda e tranquilla di Michiru come un’onda si sovrappone alle proteste fintamente indignate di Haruka e richiama l’attenzione delle due ragazze più vicine a loro. La bionda fatale, dai lunghi capelli legati alla sommità da un fiocco rosso, Haruka non l’ha mai vista ma i codini ancor più biondi che ondeggiano nell’aria le sono invece fin troppo familiari.

Non le sfuggono quel paio d’iridi azzurre che si sgranano di sorpresa alla sua vista e nemmeno le guance paffute della ragazza, che si arrossano in modo fin troppo sospetto. Haruka sta per prodursi nell’ennesima battuta insinuante e farle perdere le staffe ma si trattiene.

Un silenzio mozzato resta sospeso fra i loro sguardi insieme al lieve imbarazzo che circonda i presenti, quello tipico dei quasi sconosciuti che considerano sfacciato il salutarsi e maleducato il non farlo. Ma Haruka ricorda bene che la sua piccola testolina buffa è svanita, l’ultima volta, senza aspettarla e ora tocca a lei svanire, come il vento che le piace tanto, fingendo che nessuna occhiata ci sia stata fra loro e che addirittura sia capitata lì dentro per un caso fortuito.

«No, mi ero sbagliata. Possiamo andare, Michiru» c’è una sicurezza sfrontata nella sua voce, a tratti vittoriosa, mentre sfiora leggermente il gomito dell’amica per farle strada fuori dal locale.

Michiru qualcosa non capisce ma intende tutto il resto e si lascia portare via, pronta a chiedere spiegazioni quando saranno nuovamente in strada.

Sono entrambe di spalle quando le raggiunge l’esclamazione entusiasta della ragazza dal fiocco rosso.

«Oh, wow, Usagi-chan, hai visto quel bel ragazzo?! Ma non sembra il senpai Tennō? Ti ha anche guardata! Ora lo vado a fermare!».

«N… no, Mina-chan, lascia perdere, dev’essere… qualcun altro!».

Usagi sta mentendo o almeno così sembra ad Haruka e un po’ le dispiace di sentirla parlare con un tono tanto immalinconito. Michiru ci tiene a rimarcarlo più volte, pochi minuti più tardi, quasi si diverta a mettere a nudo il suo piccolo e innocente debole per una ragazzina tanto pasticciona.

«Era la ragazza con i codini, giusto? Sembrava così indifesa, come una principessina».

«Tu dici? A me sembra solo molto buffa».

Haruka fa una faccia terribilmente seria ma l’amica non ci casca neanche per un istante, tanto è abituata a quel genere di smorfie che nascondono bene – ma non a lei – certi pensieri che alla ragazza non piace esprimere ad alta voce.

«Lo dico, lo dico. E scommetto anche che tu vorresti essere il suo “principe” dall’armatura scintillante e salvarla da ogni pericolo!» la provoca Michiru, esagerando il tono epico delle sue parole, e finalmente la linea dura delle labbra di Haruka si spezza in un sorriso che lascia trapelare più di quanto non voglia.

«Michiru, per favore, che immagine orribile!».

La terza volta che Haruka e Usagi s’incontrano continua a piovere per tutto il giorno ma Haruka è sicura che la malinconia non c’entri nulla con il clima uggioso che ricopre l’asfalto di una patina di umidità sottile.

―

La quarta volta che Haruka e Usagi s’incontrano il caldo è decisamente insopportabile per essere una giornata di metà Maggio e il parco non offre molti ripari dall’afa del pomeriggio inoltrato.

Haruka ha fortunosamente occupato l’ultima panchina libera riparata dall’ombra e, fatto inconsueto per lei, sta oziando senza uno scopo preciso, reggendo svogliatamente fra le dita della mano destra un libro che le ha prestato Michiru.

Già da qualche istante, però, il suo sguardo ha superato la superficie bianca delle pagine del libro per scrutare il panorama che la circonda. Sono già le cinque e la popolazione del parco è la più variegata, composta essenzialmente di ragazzi della sua età. Ce ne sono parecchi in divisa scolastica ma ce n’è una che, anche se vestita di abiti normali, Haruka sa benissimo a quale scuola appartiene e basta fissarle i codini biondi per capirlo.

È lì, a pochi passi da lei, in fondo al vialone che porta alla piazzetta centrale. Se ne sta seduta anche lei sul bordo di marmo della fontana e si guarda attorno come se stesse aspettando qualcuno. Non deve averla vista, perché è voltata nella direzione opposta alla sua, e le dà spesso la nuca mentre ritorna a fissare lo spazio davanti a sé.

Haruka se ne resta un paio di minuti a osservarla ma ritorna a dedicare la sua attenzione sul libro proprio nel momento in cui quella testolina bionda si alza e si volta nella sua direzione. Viene scorta quasi subito e così la ragazza si perde l’espressione comicissima che Usagi mette su quando la riconosce e il modo in cui sobbalza, portandosi le mani alla bocca e andando nel panico più totale.

Non è altrettanto facile lasciarsi sfuggire i suoi movimenti successivi e Haruka deve fingere di non accorgersi del modo in cui la ragazza si sta avvicinando alla sua panchina, senza riuscire a dissimulare neanche per un istante che non sta passeggiando nella sua direzione per un caso.

Proprio quando decide di sollevare lo sguardo dal libro e dedicarle la sua attenzione, la biondina incespica e finisce di schianto contro la parte della panchina ancora libera.

È più forte di Haruka ma una risata fin troppo divertita le scappa dalle labbra, tanto che deve portarsi una mano alle labbra nel tentativo di mascherarla come un colpo di tosse.

«Ahia! E non ridere, Haruka-senpai, mi sono fatta male!» piagnucola Usagi, toccandosi il naso arrossato nel terrore di esserselo rotto definitivamente.

«Non volevo essere scortese ma sei così buffa! Su, dai, prendimi la mano» le concede Haruka, afferrandola per un polso e aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi, un sorriso ancora divertito stampato in volto.

Usagi si mette a sedere e solo dopo qualche istante di prolungato silenzio si accorge di essere seduta accanto alla sua adorata senpai senza aver fatto altro che lamentarsi per il suo naso contuso.

«Ahem…».

Si sente sciocca ma non una frase di senso compiuto le attraversa la mente in questo istante. Si ritrova ad aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesciolino rosso ma Haruka arriva a soccorrerla, esclamando negligentemente: «Se non fosse esattamente il contrario e se fossi un passante ignaro di tutto, direi quasi che questo sembra un appuntamento. C’è la panchina, c’è il parco, c’è la primavera… manca solo un invito».

«Haruka-senpai, ma che dici!».

Usagi arrossisce così tanto che, per un attimo, persino i suoi capelli sembrano incendiarsi come tante fiammelle.

«Ci conosciamo a malapena!».

 _“E tu sei una ragazza_ ” pensa, ma non lo dice. È piuttosto un’altra, la lamentela che le fuoriesce dalle labbra.

«E poi… l’altra settimana al Crown non mi hai neanche salutata… pensavo che fossi troppo occupata con la tua… con quella bella ragazza dai capelli verdi per badare a una mocciosa di prima come me…» mugugna alla fine, toccandosi gli indici col fare di una bambina indispettita.

Ad Haruka scappa un’altra profonda risata. Michiru ha ragione: la bionda testolina buffa sembra davvero una principessina. Di sicuro è altrettanto capricciosa.

«Veramente pensavo non gradissi le mie attenzioni, visto che hai rifiutato il mio invito, quando ci siamo incontrate agli allenamenti della squadra, non molto tempo fa…» replica sicura, inclinando la testa contro la spalla.

«Dicevi sul serio? Io credevo che mi stessi prendendo in giro!».

Usagi è sinceramente stupita di una risposta che non si aspetta ma, dall’altro lato, Haruka è altrettanto sorpresa dalla sua reazione.

«E io credevo avessi abbastanza sale in zucca da stare alla larga da sconosciuti con intenti palesi nei tuoi confronti».

Haruka le picchia appena la punta dell’indice contro la fronte e la biondina si strofina veloce con la mano lì dov’è stata colpita.

«Perché dovrei? Mi sembri una persona di cui ci si può fidare e non credo che tu abbia cattive intenzioni!».

Usagi sorride, un sorriso largo e pulito che appartiene a una bambina e non a una quasi sedicenne nel bel mezzo del suo primo anno di liceo e Haruka, per la prima volta da quando si sono incontrate, resta per più di dieci secondi senza parole.

La maniera sicura con cui la ragazza ha affermato di fidarsi di lei suona ingenua oltre ogni buon senso eppure, anche in quell’atteggiamento così franco e caloroso, si rivela per quel che è: proprio una principessina delle favole.

Ma è questione di pochi secondi in più e poi le labbra di Haruka si piegano nuovamente nella sua consueta smorfia sarcastica.

«Le testoline buffe come te dovrebbero guardarsi con più attenzione dagli sconosciuti!».

«Tu non sei una sconosciuta, Haruka-senpai! … Err… non del tutto, insomma… E comunque io non mi chiamo testolina buffa!» protesta Usagi, cambiando rapidamente discorso e gonfiando le guance come due enormi nikuman.

«Dammi un nome con cui chiamarti, allora…» si prende gioco di lei Haruka, facendole l’occhiolino.

«Nnnh… Tsukagi Ukino… Volevo dire Usagi Tsukino! Tsukino Usagi, sì!».

Le mosse negligenti di Haruka, i suoi atteggiamenti decisi e mascolini mandano non poco nel pallone Usagi e deve ammettere che le provoca uno strano fastidio reagire in maniera tanto imbarazzata di fronte a una… ragazza. Non è normale, però non le sembra neanche sbagliato, perché Haruka-senpai è così forte e bella da ispirarle un inspiegabile senso di protezione.

«Oh, così sei un coniglietto! Allora dovrò trovarti un nuovo soprannome, usagi-chan!».

«N… non sono un coniglietto!» piagnucola la ragazza, eppure non se ne va, perché in fondo non aspettava altro, da un po’ di tempo, che riuscire a parlare con la misteriosa senpai di cui non è facile apprendere nulla, nemmeno il genere.

Il tempo passa così velocemente in sua compagnia che, quando Rei finalmente si presenta all’appuntamento, dieci minuti dopo, Usagi neanche la scorge. Sono i suoi strilli indignati a riscuoterla e costringerla a separarsi forzatamente dalla compagnia di Haruka, che la saluta con un altro dei suoi sorrisi furbi, prima di riprendere in mano la lettura interrotta poco prima.

La quarta volta che Haruka e Usagi s’incontrano, non sanno molto l’una dell’altra ma quel poco di cui sono sicure entrambe è che conoscersi meglio sarebbe un affare meritevole di sprecare ben più di dieci minuti di tempo, strappati casualmente a un pomeriggio primaverile che, fino a poco prima, sembrava esattamente uguale a ogni altro.

 

 _I wanna be clean but I gotta get high_  
_It's good to be here so hard to come by_  
_You bring pain cause you got game_  
_And needles and pins a man can't take_  
_**(Massive Attack | Rush Minute)** _


End file.
